


The Fake FH Crew vs the Fake AH Crew

by tangolove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Funhaus GTA crew of my own creation?, I don't think I've ever seen this done before, If it has I don't mean to steal it!, M/M, They're fighting over Los Santos, Who will win is a mystery to me even now..., read and review!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangolove/pseuds/tangolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Kovic is all but sure that there is no way anyone, ANYONE could take Los Santos away from him. It was his, he'd made his drug ring and crime business from the ground up, he had his hands in everything. So how DARE Geoff Ramsey come in with his perfect crew and shake things up? How dare he...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Funhaus Yet

“LAWRENCE!!!”

Lawrence Sonntag sighed as he sat at his desk away from his boss’s office. He was the personal secretary, though if you asked him that he’d deny it flatly, to Los Santos’ most wanted criminal and biggest crime boss. Adam Kovic was not as scary as all that, but he did have an imposing figure and liked killing people who crossed him. The only reason he hadn’t killed Lawrence yet was because Lawrence was useful to him. That and Lawrence doesn’t put up with his crap. And Lawrence is usually right.

Getting up, he pressed paused on the Facebook game he was playing and walked into the office, leaning against the door frame, frowning at his boss.

“What can I do for you, boss?”

“Who’s Geoff Ramsey?” Adam asked, holding up a photo for Lawrence. Moving closer, the taller man looked at the photo. The photo was off a police file that much was obvious enough. According to the photo, the man’s name was Geoffrey Ramsey, 40 years old, known leader of the ‘Fake AH Crew’. He had black messy hair and a strange handle bar moustache, with tattoo sleeves up and down both arms from what he could see. 

“I’ve never heard of him, boss,” Lawrence replied, shrugging his head. Glancing at the words on the placate with his name on it, Geoffrey Ramsey had been caught up with in Austin Texas. “Austin? Why do we care what’s happening in Austin? That’s ages away…”

“We don’t care what’s happening in Austin, Lawrence, we care what’s happening in Los Santos!” As Lawrence watched, his boss slammed the photo down on the desk, frowning at it and glaring at Lawrence, which he seemed to be able to do it all at once. “He’s brought his miss matched band of crazies with him to Los Santos. Apparently he’s heard the drug business is booming here. He wouldn’t be wrong, but it’s MY booming drug business, not his!”

Lawrence shakes his head, smiling some. “Adam, some no-name stick from Austin is going to take over Los Santos from you.”

“He has a crew, did you know? There’s six of them, apparently, including Geoff. Maybe seven, apparently there’s some girl who runs around blowing shit up for them. Anyway, Geoffrey’s decided he’s going to come here and I don’t have a crew! Why don’t I have a crew, Lawrence?!”

“Because you kill everyone who works for you, boss,” Lawrence insisted, sighing a little as he sat down across from Adam. It was going to be one of those days. Some new drug lord comes into town with something new, Adam things they need that to beat him, they go about getting it, they try to use it, it fails, and they ended up blowing things up. A crew was new, though… They hadn’t tried to get one of those in a while, not since the last one went up in smoke… Literally.

“Well this time I seriously think we need one… What’s the name of that accountant we like to use? The one with all the contacts?”

“Joel Rubin?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Adam said with a nod, causing Lawrence to frown. This was new. Whenever Adam got it into his head to hire new crew members, he liked to stick away from people they actually liked. Surely he wasn’t serious this time. “Get him on the phone. I want to speak with him.”

“Boss, it’s like, 1 am…”

“So! No one in Los Santos is asleep at this time! Get him on the phone.”

Lawrence sighed, before nodding, and getting up out of his chair. Great. Just when he thought he was going to get to go home at a reasonable hour… Getting Joel Rubin on the phone could take hours, he had a   
card, and he knew how to contact him, Joel was just so careful about who was talking to him, Lawrence had to go through ten channels to find him. 

But Adam wanted him to do it, and for some reason, Lawrence couldn’t say no to the strong, bearded man sitting behind the desk in the office next to him. 

 

Joel Rubin liked to get a long night’s sleep. He liked to go to bed at a reasonable hour, 12 was usually good, though anything before 4 was fine. Then he wouldn’t wake up for another 12 hours precisely, nothing more, nothing less, he had to have 12 hours sleep, anything less than that, he could be grumpy, horrible, and really quite mean. 

So when his phone rang at 4 am after only sleeping for 3.5 hours… Well, let’s just say the person on the other end of the phone was not going to have a head by the end of the week.

However, seeing the fake name on the phone, made him wince. Lawrence Sonntag was contacting him, even though on the phone it come up as ‘SirLarr’. That meant they needed a favour. They being Lawrence and his scary as fuck boss Adam Kovic. Joel was not scared of many people, because he could always just hire some big wig assassin to hire them, and the assassin would do it, because otherwise Joel wouldn’t help them get rid of their names on police hit lists and drug leader’s hit lists… Like Adam Kovic’s. Of course he couldn’t let Adam Kovic know that, but he still had to help him. Because while Joel had every assassin in Los Santos under his belt, none of them would even think about going up against Adam Kovic and his one trusted person in the world, Lawrence Sonntag.

“Fuck,” Joel hissed, as he looked at flipped the phone open, cursing himself for not updating, but those new smart phone things don’t have the same security features as the old phones do. “Lawrence, its 4 am, you better have a good reason for calling.”

“I wish I did, but to be fair, I started trying calling at 1am, it just takes 3 hours to get on to you.”

“One can’t be too careful. What crazy thing does Adam want this time?”

Joel could almost hear the groan in the other man’s voice, but didn’t care. He was the one who was getting up. 

“Adam wants you to join the crew he’s decided he’s going to make. He wanted to talk to you, but he fell asleep at his desk like an hour ago. Can you ring him back in the morning?”

Joel’s blood chilled. A spot on Adam Kovic’s crew. Men had died getting onto Adam Kovic’s crew. Men had died getting off Adam Kovic’s crew. The man was crazy. Insane. More than that. He was scary as fuck, if Joel hadn’t already mentioned it. But he knew he also couldn’t say no.

Saying no meant that Adam would stop using him. And if Adam stopped using him, then he would lose a big deal of his income, and it meant Adam would have to start using someone else. Someone who was probably better at the meagre hacking ability that Joel used to get into Adam’s accounts. Someone who would notice his fingerprints all over it. And Adam would have him killed. Probably by his own hands. 

“Joel? Are you there?”

“Lawrence, you are putting me in the worst position someone in this city can be in… What’s got Adam all worked up?”

“There’s a new drug lord in Los Santos, someone from Austin, apparently he has this crazy ass crew that Adam wants to defeat and quickly. He thinks he needs the best... He wants you to come up with some names as well.”

Names. Names he could do. Adam would only take the best of the best, and he had two assassin’s coming to his mind straight away. They’d need a better hacker, someone who really knows what he’s doing, not just Joel’s meagre skills, though he could help. And they’d need a weapon’s expert. A weapon’s expert like no one else’s. 

“I’ll have a short list ready for when I ring him tomorrow night. You realise that this doesn’t mean that I’ll take the job, right?”

“Good night, Joel. I’ll see you later.”

“Night, Lawrence…” Joel insisted, sighing before shaking his head and flipping his phone shut. He was completely screwed…

 

James Willems woke up completely refreshed. He was completely naked, as was usual when he was sleeping. Though what was not as usual, though still quite frequent, was the man snoring next to him. Before you get the wrong idea, the man beside him was completely clothed, and they’d just fallen asleep the night before watching a movie, and sometime in the night, James had probably stripped himself because he couldn’t sleep with clothes on. It was too confining. 

Just as he was about to sit up and go to the toilet, a loud, obnoxious fart was let out by the man asleep next to him. It stunk, too, and James couldn’t help but wonder if the people out there who were so absolutely scared shitless of the team duo that was Riggz and Lookit, better known as the Grill team, would be half as scared if they knew that Bruce Green, Lookit in some circles, would fart way too much in his sleep. 

A buzz on the bedside table made him frown, and grabbing his phone, he saw Joel’s name come up on the screen. “What’s that dick want at this time of the morning,” he murmured to himself as Bruce began to stir beside him. He flipped the phone open and read the quick message that Joel had said, and suddenly, he felt like puking. “Holy shit…”

“What?” Bruce asked from behind him, and as the bigger man rolled over and saw James, he frowned deeply. “Why are you naked?”

“I’m better looking naked and you can’t resist me when I’m like this,” James spewed off as he read over the message again, frowning at it. “I’m going blind, I must need glasses, because there’s no way I’m reading this… Bruce, tell me I’m not reading this.”

Bruce frowned as the brunette took the phone from the blonde, and read over the message. “Holy shit… No way. Adam Kovic? That’s not a good idea, James. He kills the guys who works for him.”

“I know,” he insisted, shaking his head. They’d killed a lot of men in their time, more than he could probably count, but it was always for a job. Always so they could get paid, and they went to sleep at night knowing that the chances were, they’d only killed someone bad. Adam Kovic killed anyone. He’d been known to kill people who just walked in front of him in the street. The last ten men that had worked for him had ended up dead, and those were only the ones James had heard about. “Joel says he doesn’t have a choice, but we do.”

“Great, so we lose our number one contract finder but we get to live,” Bruce insisted, shaking his head slowly. “Can we let Joel go in there by himself?”

“If we go in we don’t come out alive Bruce!”

“If we go in we can maybe make a difference,” Bruce insisted, and James turned to look on him, hands on his hips, still completely naked. It showed how close they were in their friendship that it didn’t bother Bruce in one way or the other. “If we go in, we can maybe change the way things are run around here.”

“Maybe Geoff Ramsey can change the way things are run around here, Bruce. I hear he doesn’t kill the people who are loyal to him.”

James turned and walked into his ensuite, slamming the door behind him as Bruce sighed, running a hand through his short hair, shaking his head, before grabbing his own phone, and seeing a missed call as well as a message. Opening the message, he frowned. Joel had added something to his own message that he hadn’t added to James’, and Bruce immediately knew why. 

‘I’m suggesting Peake. Don’t tell James until it’s time.’

 

Matt Peake sat in the living room of his penthouse apartment, cleaning out his guns. He didn’t do much for a living except rent out his guns to people who needed them. People didn’t cross him, and they always brought the guns back, because if they didn’t, he would kill them. Matt wouldn’t have traded in guns in Los Santos if he couldn’t back up his claim to fame. He had fantastic eye sight, and his sniping was almost perfect. 

He said almost because something was bugging him.

He’d been on the roof the other day, doing a job that apparently no one else could do, trying to kill a guy who was apparently killing off people’s families to get at them, and someone else had killed him first.

He hadn’t even seen the guy, he’d been on the opposite roof, and Matt had been sitting on top of his own roof for the last 24 hours waiting for his opportunity, and no one had entered the building opposite him. 

So either there was a second entrance, or the other person had been there longer.

What really scared him, was when he had seen him.

When the gun shot had rang through the air, Matt had flashed his rifle up at the opposite roof and seen a guy with a gun pointing straight at him. The guy had glasses on, dark hair, dark skin from what he could tell in the light, and the guy had a pink sniper rifle. It was bright pink… and the other guy waved at him! He didn’t even care that Matt had a gun pointed straight at him. He just hopped down out of sight and left Matt stunned.

He knew there were other hired killers out there. The Grill team were a popular one, but they weren’t snipers, and they didn’t use something as tacky as a pink gun, though Matt wouldn’t have put it past James.

Humph. James Willems. Matt shook his head and looked back to his guns. He didn’t need to be thinking about that right now.

His phone was a nice relief from the direction his thoughts were going. Grabbing it, he glanced at the name above the number and frowned. Why was Joel ringing him?

“Rubin. What can I do for you?” he asked, frowning. Joel only rang him when desperate.

“Peake, something’s come up. Kovic’s looking for men...”

“No.”

“Peake…”

“Joel, you can’t be seriously asking me to work for Adam Kovic. The man’s insane.”

“Lawrence says he’s not.”

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call Lawrence Sonntag sane.”

“Peake, I need names, and I want to give him yours.”

Matt frowned, before shaking his head. There was no way he was working for Adam Kovic. The one time he did it before he was nearly killed by Adam Kovic himself, and just because he gun he got him was ‘Too black’. 

“Who else’s names are you giving him?”

“Well…”

“Joel I’m not saying yes until you tell me who else’s names you’re going to give him.”

“I want to give him the Grills…”

“James won’t do it. And he ESPECIALLY won’t do it if he knows you’re putting my name on the list.”

“That’s why I haven’t told him. I warned Bruce, but I didn’t tell James’ any names. Look, Peake, we need a weapon’s specialist, and you’re the best there is. Plus there’s no better sniper in this town.”

Well apparently there was, but Matt wasn’t about to tell Joel that. “Why’s Kovic looking for new names anyway? I thought the only one who could suck his dick was Lawrence, and that was because Lawrence puts up with his shit.”

“Apparently some big name from Austin is freaking him out. I don’t know much about it, but the guy’s come to Los Santos and brought his crew with him.”

Matt’s blood chilled. He knew nothing about this crew, he didn’t know anything about Austin, but his mind was telling him that this new guy, this sniper that he’d never met before, was part of this crew.

“I want to find out more about this new crew before I agree with anything… Can you get me news on them?”

“I can’t, but I bet Spoole can.”

 

Sean Poole, more commonly known as Spoole, was sitting in his shabby apartment, typing away on his computer, when he got the chat message. It was a simple Facebook message, and the name Spoole didn’t recognise, but the code word that was in the message he recognised. 

The message was from someone named Gritz, and the picture was a picture of random people, none that Spoole recognised. Of course, that didn’t mean much. Spoole didn’t tend to go outside. Any food he ate was delivered, and people he spoke to were online, on his computers, anything he did, he didn’t leave his apartment. Outside was scary. 

‘Hey Spoole, need a favour,’ the message read, and Spoole frowned. The message was from Joel Rubin, a guy who had actually came to his apartment once or twice for his help. Joel had meagre hacking skills, but he was smart and a quick learner and Spoole could actually deal with him, he supposed, though he preferred talking online, and he’d let Joel know that in no uncertain terms, giving him his fake Facebook account to speak on, which Joel had snickered on, but taken it anyway. 

‘What kind of favour?’ Spoole typed into the reply bar, frowning as the little signal came up, meaning that Joel was replying.

‘The dead pixel wants to meet you.’

The dead pixel. One of the many code names that he’d come up with himself for the one and only boss and ruler of Los Santos’ under world, Adam Kovic. His hero. He knew that sounded strange, because a man who’d killed so many people, had destroyed a lot of people’s lives and families, was a hero to anyone, but the fact that he’d made himself so big, and so intimidating… It was amazing… And he wanted to meet Spoole? What could he possibly want to meet Spoole for?

‘Why does he want to meet me?!’ he replied, frowning at the Facebook message box intently. He tried to stop himself from freaking out, stop himself from being too excited about meeting his hero.

‘He wants to put together a crew. You’re name came up.’

Join Adam Kovic’s crew… He’d heard different things about Adam Kovic and the times he’d tried to make a crew, and how many people had died those times… He guessed it depended how long you could deal with it… He glanced back at the message box where another one had come up. 

‘You’d need to leave your apartment.’

He knew it was too good to be true. How on earth could he leave his apartment? Even if it was to meet Adam Kovic… There was no way. He couldn’t do it. He’d have to say no…

But what was he going to do if he did? Stay in his apartment hacking computer programs for the rest of his days until he wasted away or died from sitting too much? No. He’d do this, he’d meet his hero, he’d go outside, and he’d get off his ass.

Maybe he’d take a hat…

‘I’ll be there.’

‘Great. Bring everything you can get on the Fake AH Crew.’


	2. The Newly Formed Fake AH Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Michael, Ray, Ryan and the B-team are trying to take over... Surely they should be able to take over a crazy person with no crew?

“JACK!”

Jack Patillo was sitting in the main room of what was more often then not known as the living room of their apartment. And by their he meant everyone. Gavin and Michael were probably fighting in the games room, Ray and Ryan were probably in the shooting range, and the b-team were probably doing whatever it was the B team did in their spare time.

Getting up, Jack sighed. They’d just moved to Los Santos after leaving Austin, a big ploy on Geoff’s part, especially because the ever feared Adam Kovic ran Los Santos. And everyone knew it. So Geoff’s new idea to take over the crime and drug hot spot… Well, everyone thought he was crazy. The younger ones in their crew had come to Jack several times, telling him that Geoff was crazy. The problem was, Geoff had always been crazy… He was just showing his true colors now.

“You howled?” Jack insisted as he pushed open the door to the kitchen of the apartment. It was a fairly big kitchen, something Geoff, who liked to consider himself a bit of a chef, required.

“Yeah. Listen, I got a memo off Caleb, seems like someone… A real top notch hacker has been trying to get into our files. He may have succeeded a bit.”

“What?! The B-team let someone into our personal profiles?! How could they let that happen?!” Jack was fuming. They had hired the B-team specifically because they’d been told they were the best of the best when it came to hacking. Or at least they had been in Texas. Jack had known they’d come up against people like this when they moved to the crime capitol of the world… But really? A better hacker then the B-team…

“I got the feeling they were ridiculously disappointed at themselves for it and that we don’t need to berate them at all, and they’re working on hiding the files twice as much now…” Geoff paused in his rant to take a swig of the bear in front of him. “They told me, when I decided to come out here, that we wouldn’t have to worry about Adam Kovic, because he was only a two man operation, and that the hacker he occasionally hired was no match for the B-team.”

“Maybe when he heard you’d come to town he found someone new. In a place like Los Santos, it doesn’t surprise me that there’s someone like that around here.”

“I need to take out Joel Rubin… They tell me he’s doing recruiting for the nut case. Ray’s the one who saw a rival sniper the other day, right?”

“Yeah, it was Ray. But he wasn’t as good as Ray… Which makes me think that he’s got something else about him to get by in this city.”

“And you’ve got Team Nice Dynamite on the Grill Team?”

Jack nodded, sighing a little. Gavin and Michael, their explosives and weapons experts, had been commissioned to tail the two assassins who were the most well known in the city to see if they were able to take them out. “They’re arguing over something at the moment, but they’re due to go back out and find out what they’re moves are next. With Ray on the sniper and Nice Dynamite on the Grill Team, that leaves the Mad King. What do you want him to do?”

Having Ryan Haywood sitting around doing nothing was never a good idea. If he did that, then he’d get bored. And if he got bored, then he’d do something to entertain himself. 

And no one in the apartment wanted to be the entertainment that night.

“Get him on Rubin. But make sure you tell him in no un-certain terms that he’s not to hurt Rubin yet. If he can capture him, let him, but if I see so much as a broken nail on the guy then he’ll have me to deal with.”

With a nickname like the mad king, most people would have thought that Ryan wasn’t afraid of anyone. And before he’d joined the fake ah crew, he hadn’t been afraid of anyone.

Until he’d met Geoff.

“Done. And what do you want me to do boss?”

Geoff turned to look at Jack for a moment, a grin on his face that made Jack more annoyed then anything, as the older if not shorter man leaned against the bench behind him.

“I love it when you call me boss… With the B-team on the hacker, that only leaves one person for you, Jack. See if you can’t tail Sir Larr.”

“What about Kovic?”

“Leave him to me.”

 

Ryan Haywood frowned down at his gun as the doors opened to the firing range. Ray had left him a little while before, complaining about a headache from all the rounds that Ryan had been putting off. But to be fair, he hadn’t killed anyone in a week. A whole week! And there were dirt bags and rat finks who needed to die. There was this… Rival guy that Geoff wanted rid of. Why not just send him after him? He could kill him in a second…

“Ryan,” came Jack’s smooth voice. Ryan was always so confused as to how some people could confuse their voices for each others… Jack’s was so smooth, such perfect for the man who was big, bearded and kind, the guy who only killed when he needed to. Ryan admired Jack, but he knew he could never be him.

“Jack. What are Geoff’s orders?”

“There’s a guy he wants you to tail,” Jack insisted, and Ryan turned quickly to look at the other man, and his predatory feelings must have been showing on his face, because Jack winced and moved back just a little. “You’re not allowed to hurt him. Capture him, if you can, but you can’t hurt him until Geoff says so. Apparently he’s got a lot of contacts in the city.”

“Send someone else on a fetching mission,” Ryan insisted, cocking his gun to fire another round of bullets. He pretended to ignore the wince on Jack’s face, but the man was just too soft. He’d seen him, when he wasn’t soft. Around Gavin and Michael occasionally, he had to be hard, had to be forceful. Sometimes he wished Jack was more like that then not, but there was no chance.

“I can’t. Nice Dynamite are following these two assasins that are out there. Ray’s got that sniper he saw the other day on the roof top. The B-team are too busy trying to stop this asshole hacker who got in. It’s you or nobody.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Ryan insisted, turning to Jack and putting a hand on his hip. “You’re good at tailing. No one expects someone like you to be part of a crew.”

“Thanks,” Jack insisted with a frown. “Look, we’re new in town, and if this new hacker has stuff on us…”

“He won’t have stuff on me,” Ryan insisted with a shrug, before sighing. He knew if he didn’t do this now, Geoff would just complain until he did. And that would be absolutely unbearable, because Geoff complaining was the worst. Glancing at Jack, he sighed. “Fine. You got a picture of this guy?”

Jack nodded, before handing Ryan a profile. “He’s actually a pretty well known guy, he’s a contactor, the guy who connects people from one to the other, the type of guy that keeps Adam Kovic from having to talk to the little guy. So he should be an easy take down, even those he’s very good at hiding himself.”

“Right. Well I’m very good at finding things.”

 

“But what happens if…”

“GAVIN I’M NOT GOING TO SWALLOW A SPOON FULL OF CINNAMON!”

Jack blinked as he walked out onto the balcony, where Gavin was playing with his camera and Michael was sitting and playing on his laptop. Michael Jones and Gavin Free were absolutely fantastic at what they did. Michael couldn’t have been a better weapons expert, and he knew what he was looking for. And Gavin knew explosives like anyone, and quite often knew better then anyone how to set them off as well.

“Shouldn’t you two be tailing the Grill Team?” Jack asked as they both turned to look at him. They were both young, and Jack had seen pictures of the Grill team. They were both muscly, tall, killing machines, and compared to Michael and Gavin, they could probably snap them in half. But that didn’t mean Michael and Gavin couldn’t hold their own. While sure, they weren’t the most physical of guys, they both knew how to use their weapons best as they possibly good, and they could take the assassins if they needed to.

“We are watching them,” Gavin insisted, holding up his camera. “We took all these pictures of them. They’re currently in the building across the street.”

“What?!” Jack insisted, running to the edge of the balcony and looking at the building in question. He couldn’t see anything out of place at it, no faces in the windows, no people on the balconies…

“Oh don’t worry, we think they live there,” Michael insisted from where he was sitting. “A naked guy who looked like Riggz from the Grill team came out onto that balcony about twenty minutes ago, looking at his phone. He obviously doesn’t care too much about what’s happening.”

“It could be he doesn’t know,” Gavin insisted, looking between Jack and Michael. “So far we’ve kept ourselves pretty secret from Adam Kovic and the top spots in the crime ring. Maybe the Grill team isn’t as amazing as they make out to be.”

“You’re wrong. Geoff is pretty sure the Grill team have killed as many people as Ryan. It may be between the two of them, but…”

“Shit,” Michael murmered, before sighing softly, and leaning back into his chair. “Maybe we should take this more seriously, Gav…”

“We are taking it seriously. And when they leave tonight, we’ll follow them, it’s fine, my boi, don’t sweat it,” Gavin insisted, flicking through the photos on his camera, and snickering softly.

“Gavin… Is that a photo of him naked?!”

 

Ray Narvaes Jnr. Considered himself a reasonable man… He was the youngest in the Fake AH crew, and he took it in stride, Gavin and Michael weren’t that much older then him, really. He was good with a sniper rifle, best there had been in Liberty City and then Austin after he and Michael had moved there.

But this guy he was supposed to be tailing… He was weird.

Not weird in a ‘Ryan Haywood’ way, not even weird in a ‘Gavin Free’ way… He was weird because of how normal he looked.

Now, he was used to Jack, who looked the most normal out of all of them, and that was the reason he was the get away driver, because he always looked like he was a dad picking up his kids from one thing or another.

But this guy?

He had a beard, like Jack, though he definitely had to be shorter then him. And unlike Jack’s reddish hair, this guy had dark hair, and dark skin, not unlike Ray’s own. Ray wondered where he was from, though he didn’t look that exotic.

He’d read the profile, though really all it had was a name and a photo. Joel Rubin obviously liked to keep his contact’s information low. Matt Peake was a sniper, though, Ray could tell. Just from what he’d seen on that roof. He was a sniper, a guy used to sitting on roof tops all day, and waiting for the bad guy to come into view. You only ever had those few seconds to react, but when you did, it was completely worth it.

A ringing in his pocket made him blink, his eyes only leaving his target for all of a second. Looking at the name on the phone, he smiled and answered it.

“Hello Jack P, what can I do for you?” he asked curiously, leaning back against the railing he’d been waiting by.

“You got Matt Peake in sight?” the smooth voice asked over the phone, and Ray nodded, knowing the bearded man couldn’t see him.

“I got him in sight, the minute he moves, I’ll follow him and talk to him.”

“Remember, we’re just talking. I’ve already had this conversation with Ryan today, I don’t need to have it with you too, do I?”

“Nope,” Ray insisted, before standing up straight as Peake began to move away. “Gotta go, Jack, he’s on the move.”

As he hung up the phone, he followed Matt, and blinked as the man turned around, stared straight at him, and turned down an alleyway. Did he do that on purpose? Did he know that Ray was following him? Putting a hand on his favorite knife, a pretty one with ornate decorations that he'd stolen off some bitch who'd pulled it on him on a job back in Liberty City, he followed Matt Peake into the ally.

"Ray Narveas, right?"

"Actually, it's Ray Narveas Jnr. I share the name with my dad," Ray insisted, looking at the other man who was just casually standing in the alley as if nothing had happened, as if there wasn't two experienced snipers in this alley.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm assuming you already know my name if your tailing me," Matt insisted, looking Ray over. He couldn't help but wonder if that was a 'checking out', not a 'looking over', but Ray wasn't interested. No thank you. He wasn't into getting fucked by the enemy. Literally or figuratively. 

"Matt Peake, though that's all the B-team could get on you. Though I already know you're a fantastic sniper. Just from the way you were holding you gun the other night."

"Not as good as you, apparently," Matt insisted, tilting his head and watching him. "You killed that guy even before I saw him. It was obvious you'd picked the better vantage point."

"Maybe, but you had the stalking thing down pat." Ray couldn't tell if Matt was trying to compliment him or not, but that wasn't the point. Geoff had sent him to try and learn more about this guy. "You're a good sniper, but surely you need more then that in this town?"

"I'm the best weapons guy in Los Santos," Matt insisted, shrugging a little. "I'm pretty well sort after. In fact I'm on the way to a job interview now."

Ray frowned. A job interview? Why did that sound like Adam Kovic was recruiting? Maybe it was just a hunch he had, but he felt like the timing was too coincidental. "Well good luck on that. Maybe if it doesn't work out you could help our weapons' expert out getting to know Los Santos."

"We'll see," Matt insisted with a shrug, before brushing past Ray to the exit to the alley. If he hadn't promised Geoff he wouldn't touch the guy he would have already had a knife to his gut.

"Yeah, I guess we will," Ray agreed, watching as Matt leave. He was about to plan how best to tail him to the interview when the shorter man turned around to look at him.

"Oh, and don't even think of following me. I'm also a rather great get away driver. Can you even drive?" he said, before laughing quietly and dissapearing around the corner.

"How did he know I can't drive?"

 

Jack stepped down into one of the lower rooms of their apartment where there sat four men and a woman sitting around five computers. The girl sat in the middle with a set of headphones on and to any strangers seemed to direct the men telling them what to do until Jack came in the room, and she stood up immediately, her bright red hair flipping from her face as she did.

"Jack! I'm so sorry, we're trying, seriously, we are..."

"Well..." murmured the tallest boy from his seat, looking at the girl, who glared at him. 

"Shut up Caleb, we're getting somewhere this time, I can tell."

"You're sure?" Jack asked, frowning. He trusted Lindsay Tuggey and her group of hackers that they'd collected back in Austin, but that didn't mean they were miracle workers. "Who is this guy? Have you got a tag on him?"

"The internet calls him Spoole, though I have no idea why," Lindsay insisted, moving over to a big guy with a bushy beard sitting next to the shortest guy Jack had ever met. "Matt, Jeremy, any news?"

"Nothing yet, boss... We got him out and we've dug ourselves a deeper hole, but we can't trace him for the life of us. I've never seen a guy this good before."

"Dammit," Lindsay said, hissing a little, before looking at Jack. "We're trying, really we are..."

"I trust you, Lindsay, that's all I need to know... Just... I just got off the phone from Ray, apparently his sniper's going to a job interview. If someone's trying to recruit..."

"They'll be going after Spoole... Crap... Kdin!" she yelled, and the last boy, with glasses and curly hair, turned to her, before nodding, and going back to his computer.

"I'll get back into Rubin's data base, boss."

"Do it now. Do it before he's got a crew together for Adam Kovic. Because that was the one thing that Geoff thought he had over Adam Kovic."


	3. The Unorganised Fake FH Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Adam's got everyone together... Let's introduce them to the Enemy.

Adam watched as the Joel and the Grill team stood in front of him. James and Bruce were muttering things to each other, and Adam frowned a little. They were kind of in his apartment, standing on his floor, and they weren't even looking at him.

At least Joel had the guts to look at him. Not that that made him feel better. Joel looked like he was scared shitless of him. Though that didn't surprise him, either. Most people were. Lawrence was the exception. That's why he kept Lawrence around.

Let's face it, Adam had a temper. Ever since he'd been a young guy Adam had had a temper. He was known for it. And he was known for shooting people before asking questions. 

And maybe that wasn't the best way of dealing with things, but that was the way he knew. And Lawrence didn't care. And he hadn't killed Lawrence yet, and Joel was still standing there. He hadn't personally met the Grill team yet but he also hadn't had them killed so that was a start.

There was a knock on the door that shut the Grill team up and both of them, Joel and Lawrence all turned to look at the door as it opened, and a shorter man, shorter then everyone else in the room already, stepped inside, his curly brown hair and beard neatly trimmed and wearing jeans and a band shirt. 

"Am I late?" the guy asked, and Adam frowned. Technically he wasn't late, but the weary look he was giving Adam meant he knew exactly who he was dealing with. 

"What's he doing here?" James yelled, and Adam turned to the tall, muscly man with a raised eyebrow. The man's hair was on end, and his fists were clenched, and his partner had put a hand on his arm to try and calm him. 

"Joel invited me, James, I'm not here to piss you off," the man said in his quiet voice. Adam wondered if the man was able to yell as he turned to look again at Adam. "I'm Matt Peake, most people just call me Peake. Weapons dealer and really good with a sniper rifle. Not too bad with a get away car as well."

Adam nodded, before frowning at where James was still fuming. "Stop the lover's spat, James, I don't care if this guy fucked you in the but before I need a weapons expert."

James sputtered a little, before rolling his eyes and leaning on Bruce, which seemed impossible, but it was a good thing that Bruce was just as strong as James. Adam shook his head. He didn't want to deal with this crap. 

"Can we hurry the fuck up so I can start?"

"Ah, actually, we're still waiting on..."

Just as Joel was about to finish talking, the door slammed open and in stepped a very flushed, very pale, very... raggedy looking young man who was obviously out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," the man breathed out. Had he been running? Had he been followed? Adam had half a mind to pull his gun on him, he was that scary looking.

"What's with the hat?" James was the first one to ask, though they could all tell he wasn't the only one thinking it. The guy was wearing a red baseball cap over his shaggy blonde hair that almost completely swamped his face and hid it from the light.

"This is Spoole," Joel insisted, before looking at Adam. "This is the guy who hacked the Fake AH crew's database. Spoole, when was the last time you went outside?"

"Ah... Over a year?" the guy answered tentatively, glancing at Adam. The strangest part about it, though, was not that the guy could look him dead in the eye and not be scared, but he almost seemed awed by Adam, like he'd never seen anything like him in his life. 

"Well welcome to the real world, loser. You're the one who got us all that info on the AH crew?"

"Yes sir!" 

Adam blinked a little, and he couldn't help but glance at James and Bruce who started snickering at the words that had left Spoole's mouth. "Boss is fine, that's what Lawrence calls me, right Lawrence?"

Said man glanced up from one of the profiles he was looking at, before shrugging and going back to his work.

"Right. Well. Each of you are here because I want to start a crew. The fact that you actually showed up to me means that you're already going to say yes, so do I need to convince anyone?"

"If we say no will you shoot us in the head?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow as James snickered beside him. Adam frowned, because really, what was so funny about being shot in the head?

"No I'm not going to shoot you in the head. I don't just let anyone join my crew, so if you feel you're not up to it, this is your last chance to leave."

Adam almost felt pleased when none of them moved. In fact, the only one who even twitched a little was Joel, and Adam frowned, turning to Joel.

"Joel, is there a problem?"

"No, Adam," Joel insisted, frowning a little, glancing back at the door, before looking at Adam. "It's just that someone's been following me all morning. I took the long way here to get here, but it's just put me on my nerves..."

"As long as he didn't follow you here, that's all that matters," Adam insisted, frowning at Joel for a moment, before holding his hand out to Lawrence, who handed him the seven profiles that he'd got from Spoole. "Let's start at the top. Geoffrey Ramsey. Drug dealer, previous crime lord of Austin, allied to the crew that basically ran all of Texas, Rooster Teeth. Before they decided to infiltrate my town, I'd never heard of the Fake AH crew, but I'd definitely heard of Rooster Teeth. So my question to you guys is this... Why do you think they're expanding?"

"Because they've heard how amazing Los Santos is?" James said rather sarcastically, and Adam frowned. How did that man turn from what seemed to be shit scared to sarcastic in the space of all five minutes...

"Let's say you're wrong... Any other ideas?"

"Is it... because it's the drug hot spot of the whole country?" Spoole tentatively asked from his spot, frowning a little as Adam shook his head.

"You can find drugs in any capital city. I need more then that. Come on guys, think of something!"

"It's because of you," Lawrence insisted, rolling his eyes from his spot. "Obviously that's what you want them to say, right? It's because of you. Geoff Ramsey found out the super bad ass that you are and decided he wanted to come take you on."

Adam felt the anger build up inside him, but knew nothing he said would annoy or scare Lawrence. The man would just take it in stride like everything else Adam did. How did that man put up with him so well?!

"Thank you Lawrence," he admitted through gritted teeth, and the brunette sent him a shit eating grin. "Yes, my sources say that I'm the reason that Ramsey has moved in on Los Santos. Now for the rest of his crew." He paused, picking up the next photo from his table and held it out. "This is Jack Patillo, Front man for the Fake AH crew, and second in command to Ramsey. They say you can put him in any drivers seat and he can drive it, be it sea, road, track or air..."

Bruce snorted at something James had whispered to him, and god dammit if those two weren't annoying him. 

"I will shoot you two in the head if you don't shut up," Adam insisted, and for all of a second it seemed both of them straightened up a little and might actually listen when James gave Adam a fake salute.

"Yes sir!" he yelled, and Adam reached for his gun, causing the man to hide behind Bruce, an interesting feat, since the other half of the Grill team was significantly shorter then the first half.

"No shooting, Adam," Lawrence said, and Adam groaned, before crossing his arms and glaring at James. 

"If you say so much as one more word, you won't be able to have children any more. Now since you two are so interested, meet Team Nice Dynamite," he insisted, pulling up the next two photos. Holding the first one forward, he frowned. "Gavin Free. Explosives expert, British, and slightly insane, or so they say. Apparently he once tried to kill someone with a bucket of lava and lost a toe because of it, or something like that."

"A bucket of lava?! Where did he get lava from?!" James yelled, and Adam wanted to yell in return, but this time James actually seemed to be seriously amazed by the British man, which meant for the first time since he walked in, James was actually paying attention to what Adam was saying. 

"I have actually no idea, that's just the rumor I heard about him," Adam insisted, before handing James the profile so he could go over it some more before holding out the second half of the team's. "Meet Michael Jones. Weapons expert, knows how to use them, knows how to get a hold of them. From what I hear, they say he's better then you, Peake," he insisted, but the man in question just snorted. "But that doesn't matter, because he doesn't know Los Santos as well as you do. Between you and Joel, we'll have an arsenal of weapons and contacts."

"I want to replace everyone's guns that haven't already been picked out by myself," Peake piped up, looking intently at the Grill team. 

"You ain't touching my guns, Peaky-poo, don't even think about it," James insisted with a glare at the shorter man, but was obviously calmed slightly by Bruce's hand on his arm. Adam turned to glare at James, his eyes furrowing. He didn't know what Riggz' problem with Peake was, but he didn't like it.

"Look, if Peake says he can get better guns then whatever you have, James, then he will, and you'll listen to him. Last time I checked, you were a highly trained ranged weapon assassin, not a weapons expert."

James huffed, but turned away from Peake non-the-less, murmuring something to Bruce, who just shook his head, before turning to Adam. "So this Michael guy, why's he get paired up with Gavin?"

"Because guns and explosions are a great team to go together," Adam insisted, shrugging a little as he pulled up the fifth photo he had. "Ray Narveas Jnr. Most recent member of the Fake AH crew, he was a professional sniper in Liberty City before he moved to Austin with Jones."

"We've met," Peake added in his quiet voice, and all eyes in the room turned to him. Even Lawrence looked up from his work to look at him. "I had a job the other night on a roof to take a guy out, and there was another sniper on the opposite roof. It was him, Narveas. Took my hit out before I had a chance to. Still got the money for the hit though, the guy didn't care how he died, just that he died. Then..." The smaller man paused, and Adam thought he seemed hesitant to say what he was about to, but he continued on anyway. "He was following me in the street this morning. I was trying to deter him from following me here, so I confronted him."

"What was he like?" Spoole asked, speaking only for like the fourth time, Adam realized, and he wondered if Spoole was more shy then scared...

"Seemed pretty normal. Seemed more shaken up then anything by the fact that I'd realized he'd been tailing me. Knew I'd been on the roof the other night, too, Ramsey probably sent him after me to find out what I was like. Who's side I was on." Peake's eyes turned to Adam, before nodding. "He knows now. And I'm fine with that."

"I don't get it," Joel piped up from where he was standing. He'd been very quiet, from which Adam knew of the man, was so un-like his character it was strange. "Why all of a sudden are you so OK with the idea of joining Adam? When I talked to you the other day on the phone, you weren't for the idea at all."

Peake just shook his head, before glancing at the Grill team and Spoole, before looking at Adam. "I guess now I just guess I think I have a chance to beat these guys. And I don't need someone else taking out my hits for me. I'm the best sniper in Los Santos. Or at least, I was."

That made sense, or at least it did to Adam, if not everyone else in the room. Joel was nodding a little. Though no one in the group was directly challenging his position of contact extraordinaire, the whole idea of a crew that didn't need him was probably new to Joel. 

Spoole was nodding too. Adam hadn't heard what the boy had gone through with getting the profiles, but if what he'd seen of this B-team was true, then perhaps Spoole was going through was similar to Joel and Peake's.

His thoughts turned to Lawrence, and found himself glancing at the other man. He was sitting at his desk, though this time, instead of staring at his computer as he had since the meeting had began, he was actually paying attention now. Lawrence was his second in charge, and no one could possibly change that. Did that mean he wasn't threatened by the new crew, or that he was more threatened by the new crew then anyone else?

The only two that didn't seem phased by Peake's words were the Grill team. James was still standing there, pouring over the few notes that Free's profile had attached to it. He seemed acutely interested in the young man, and Bruce, standing next to him, seemed to be trying to look over his shoulder at the profile, though his eyes kept glancing to the profile of Jones', sitting still on the desk where Adam had left it.

They definitely seemed more interested in the other team then threatened by it, but Jones and Free weren't assassins like James and Bruce were, they didn't get hired for the same reason.

Which brought Adam to the last of the main six.

"Ryan Haywood," he called out, breaking everyone out of the reverie by holding up the last photo. It was a bad photo, and you could barely see the man's face, and there was a second, much clearer photo of the man with a large, skull mask on. "More commonly known as Vagabond, or the Mad King. Crazy ass motherfucker. He's killed way more then the Grill team have combined, and as far as I know, no one in the Fake AH crew or Rooster Teeth combined can beat him in a fight."

Joel's gasp, Adam swore, was able to be heard on the fucking pavement outside. He'd grown completely white, and he was staring at the photo on the profile in front of him. It didn't take long for Adam to put two and three together and get 5.

"This is the guy who followed you," he murmured, watching Joel as the man nodded carefully. 

"Yeah. He wasn't even being subtle about it, that mask is a fucking give away," Joel insisted, nodding to the second photo, and Adam nodded.

"Right. Well, after here, I want someone with Joel at all times," Adam insisted, and he tried to ignore the surprised look that Joel was giving him. OK, so maybe it was a little... uncharacteristic of him, but he'd just started getting a crew together. He didn't want this... crazy psycho from what he'd read of the profile to kill them off one by one.

"That sounds like a job for us, right Riggz?" Bruce insisted as he glanced up at James, and the taller member of the Grill team nodded quite vigorously.

"Sleep over!!" he yelled, all but at the top of his lungs, and Joel winced, though Adam could tell the other man looked hopeful at the thought of having the Grill team with him.

"Thanks guys," Joel insisted, before turning back to Adam. "I should probably head back there now, anyway. I have things I need to wrap up, people I need to get on Ramsey as fast as I can."

"Alright, you three are free to leave. I'm assuming Spoole sent you copies of these Joel?"

"Yeah."

"Can I keep this?" James asked eagerly, holding Free's profile and Adam snorted, though he wasn't the only one, Bruce was shaking his head, Peake was rolling his eyes, Joel was laughing under his breath and Spoole had a small smile on his face.

"Sure. I'll get another copy for myself," he insisted, before watching them leave and turning back to Spoole and Peake. "You two, you know what you need to get into?"

Spoole nodded. "Lawrence sent me over a bunch of ideas he had about getting me into the B-team's deeper stuff to see if we can't learn more... I am better then them, but there is more of them," he insisted, and Adam noticed the boy seemed a little bit embarrassed by the lack of ability he was showing. Holding himself up, he shrugged. 

"You keep them off our backs and maybe figure out what Ramsey's next move is, that'll be enough for me," he insisted, and Spoole looked up at him, almost unbelievably. Hmm. He was getting soft. He was being too nice... He was going to have to figure this one out by himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting people know with an edited note, I am so happy for all the kudos I've been getting, but I'm actually really sick right now, I'm working on the fourth chapter but I just wasn't happy with the third on so I want to go the extra mile with the fourth.


	4. The Bad at Heisting Fake AH Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff wants to make a mark. And he's gonna take out Kovic's contacts one by one. What could go wrong? Right...

Michael tapped his pen on the table as he watched everyone sit at the table, chattering away about one thing or another. On one side of him, Gavin was very vividly telling Ryan about something he'd apparently done not too long ago, which Michael knew to be a complete face, he'd been right there! God the boy was such an idiot...

On the other side of Ryan sat Ray. He wasn't talking to anyone, he was just sitting there with the profile of the sniper in one hand, and the other typing away on a laptop that Geoff had provided them each.

Michael had moved to Austin with Ray on Geoff's request. They'd been small-time hires back then, a sniper and a weapons expert who knew how to get around Liberty City like no one else. A couple of idiot gangsters had sent them after Geoff when he was visiting, but instead of killing them both, he hired them.

Coming back to Austin was crazy. They didn't have Ryan back then, but both Jack and Gavin were already working for him, and they'd been starting out small. When Ray and Michael joined, they got a little more adventurous, going after service stations instead of just liqueur stores (Geoff liked his liqueur...). It was on their first heist that Team Nice Dynamite was formed.

They'd been paired up, Geoff and Ray would be the back up, Gavin and Michael would be the decoys, and Jack would be ready with a get away vehicle. The problem, and this is where the whole heist went wrong, was when Gavin accidentally let a bomb go off way before it should have and blew up the some of the petrol tanks, causing the whole petrol station to blow, including all the cash inside.

Michael had gone off his nut. Now, back in Liberty City, Michael had been well known for his temper. He was the guy you didn't want to mess with, a weapons expert with the skills and temper to back it up? No, it wasn't a good idea. And with Ray's strategic planning and excellent sniping skills, they'd been a team to be reckoned with.

But Gavin knew nothing about that. And the stupid little British shit had taken the full brunt of Michael's anger towards him, while Geoff, Ray and Jack all listened in through ear pieces. 

It'd had been Gavin, who'd said it in the end, sarcastically. After Michael had finished his rant, and Geoff, Ray and Jack were still reeling from it, Gavin had said something along the lines of...

"Well, so much for team Nice Dynamite..."

And it had stuck. From then on, they were often paired together, and it often helped. Michael learnt to expect when Gavin was going to do something that would screw the entire operation off, and was able to yell at him before he had a chance. Jack stayed get away driver, and Geoff and Ray had quickly became the 'Snipes and Gripes' pair, because they tended to spend the whole time complaining about one thing or another through their ear pieces.

That was, until Ryan joined.

Michael wasn't exactly sure how Ryan had joined. Just one day, when they were having a meeting with the inner crew, Ryan walked in and sat down, and Geoff announced that from then on, the Mad King, the only thing anyone knew him as, was going to be joining them on heists.

And fuck, if half the room didn't shit themselves at that point. Gavin definitely cowered in his seat, and Jack seemed to be gesturing widely at Geoff. Michael himself couldn't look at the other man, wondering what was behind that creepy as fuck skull mask he was wearing. 

Not Ray. Ray just nodded at him, as if just another assassin had walked through the door, before going back to whatever game he'd had on him at the time.

In the end, they had so many team names and so many combinations that they quite often lost track of them. R and R connection, Team Crazy Mad, Team Love and Stuff (Do not ask him how Gavin and Ryan got that one, he really wasn't quite sure...). The three older members of the crew became Team Gents, and the three younger members became Team Lads. They often fought for whatever they could think up at the time, and they wreaked havoc in Austin. 

Geoff was still connected to Rooster Teeth, via ties that the others sort of understood, but only really Jack knew the whole story of. In the end, the addition of the B-team had been a suggestion by Rooster Teeth, because they didn't really have anyone who was good with the hacking thing. Ryan had ended up being good with engineering, and Gavin knew his way around a basic hack, but nothing really deep that could get them in horrible...

So in came Lindsay Tuggey.

Originally hired by Rooster Teeth, she was sent on loan to the Fake AH crew, and the crew instantly got on with her. Despite being the only female, the fiery red head didn't take shit from anyone, and quite often just hung out with them outside of heists.

Eventually she told Geoff she wanted to put her own team together. Not to make her own crew, but she wanted to have a group of people who worked under her, all just working around the clock on hacking. So the whole of the group traveled around America, just so they could create what Lindsay had affectionately named the 'B-team'. One by one, she brought in Matt Bragg, Jeremy Dooley, Caleb Denecour and Kdin Jenzen.

So their crew was complete. They had others, and they had regular people they used constantly, but they were the main lot. 

And it worked perfectly.

"Why are we here and NOT out there showing Adam Kovic up?" Jack asked from where he sat on the other side of Michael. Lindsay was on her phone texting while Geoff was on his iPad, going over everything.

"Because, Jack, we actually need a plan first," Ray insisted, looking up from the sniper's profile briefly to look across the table at him. Michael watched him for a moment. Ever since the boy had met with the other sniper in the alley he'd been obsessed with him, which made Michael curious. According to Lindsay, the sniper was better at weapons dealer then he was a sniper, but it seemed to have spooked Ray more then it had him.

"Speaking of plans," Geoff said aloud, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to turn to look at him. "How about a heist?"

The response was automatic. Massive groans filled the rooms. They weren't exactly known for their heists... working. Actually more often then not they ended up with one person having to go to hospital and getting some sort of re-construction done. 

"Really? Can't we just screw someone over?" Ryan asked, cracking his knuckles some and Michael shook his head. Ryan was just too creepy.

"No! Guys, how will we ever get to be properly known in Los Santos if we don't do any heists?!"

"We want to be feared in Los Santos, Geoff, not laughed at," Jack insisted, and Geoff frowned at his second in charge. 

"It's a good plan, Jack! Don't dis it!"

Michael shook his head a little, smiling some. Sometimes Geoff showed his excited side and it was kind of cute, but in a 'I've got a new toy to play with!' kind of way... "What's the plan Geoff?"

"I'm thinking... Cargo bobs and taxis..."

"Why can't we just use guns and masks?!" Jack insisted, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm OK with either of those, as long as there's masks involved," Ryan added with a nod.

"CAN I BLOW SOMETHING UP?! CAN THERE BE A FIRE-ENGINE INVOLVED?!" Gavin was all but yelling. He was now paying full attention to Geoff, his conversation with Ryan forgotten for the idea of a heist.

"Of course, Gavin! Why not?" Geoff said with a grin, and from beside him, Lindsay was rolling her eyes. 

"What are you planning on hitting, Geoff? Or haven't you gotten to that part yet?"

"Lindsay you have no faith," Geoff said with a frown, before turning to the rest of his crew. "We're going to start with small time. There's a gun shop that does a lot of dealings for Kovic that I want to take down, and we might as well get a bit of stuff to go with it." The man handed a file to Michael. "Here, give it a look over and we'll see what we can steal."

"Dude, can we get me a rocket launcher?" Ray asked, and Michael couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Ray, rocket launchers are so dangerous... We'll see."

"Awesome."

"What does a taxi and a cargo bob have to do with robbing a gun store?" Jack asked, ever the voice of reason.

"Eh, we'll figure that out as we go."

"I should have known," Lindsay murmured, and Geoff turned to her.

"Linds, get the B-team to get ccv cameras around the area so we can get an idea of when to hit it," he insisted, and Lindsay groaned, before standing and showing everyone her rude finger and walking out of the room. "Jack, do you want to be in charge of the cargo bob or taxi?"

"I don't trust anyone else with the cargo bob," Jack insisted, before grabbing out his phone and started texting people, Michael assumed his normal contacts.

"Alright. Michael, you need to get a list, so I'll leave that with you. Ray, can you be on charge of scoping out sniping spots?" Ray nodded, before putting the other sniper's profile to get back to his laptop. "Gavin?"

"Yes boss!"

"You're in charge of the distraction."

"YES! Can I pick anything?!"

"Just... don't kill anyone. If you need help, Michael can help him once he's done with the list."

"Team Nice Dynamite, Michael!"

Michael nodded, smirking some. Distraction he could do.

 

"Team Nice Dynamite, come in! God dammit, are you two OK?!"

Michael winced as he tried to push his body off the ground. Once again, Gavin had screwed up. The bomb had blown too soon, not long enough for Team Nice Dynamite to get away, and they'd been thrown half a mile from where they'd been running. 

Turning his face, he turned to see Gavin laying in the dirt. They were in a compound that Ray had scoped up across the street from the gun shop, and he had no idea whether the heist was going as plan. He could vaguely hear gunshots in the distance, but his hearing was all but gone from the explosion.

"Gavin," he called out, reaching out to his friend, who wasn't moving. The only thing that calmed Michael a little was the small rise and fall of the British boy's chest. "Gavin, come on, my boi..." he called, but still, no movement.

"Fuck! What are they doing here?!" It was Jack's voice that came over the comm this time, surprisingly enough not damaged in the explosion. 

"Guys?" Michael gasped out, his voice raspy and it made him cough.

"Michael?! You're alive?!" Geoff this time, and Michael smiled a little at hearing his boss's voice. It meant that he didn't have to worry too much longer.

"Yeah, boss... But Gavin's still unconscious..."

"Fuck," came Ryan's voice this time, and more gunfire filled the comm. "Geoff we gotta get them out of there."

"Kovic's getting out of the car... He's got at least five other... Fuck... Geoff, he's got my sniper, the Grill team, and the guy Ryan's been tailing, plus his second in charge..." Ray's voice sounded out of breath, like he'd been running, but he'd been on the roof, how had that been possible? "FUCK Michael you and Gavin have to move NOW."

Michael turned to look at Gavin, who was only just starting to stir. Ignoring his pained muscles, he pushed himself to his knees and made his way over to Gavin. "Come on, my boi, get up! We need to go, we're going to get stuck in here..."

"Well well well, what have we got here?" came a snarky voice from behind him, and Michael wheeled around, his body screaming in complaint, to see the Grill team standing about a meter away from them.

"The Grill Team," Michael hissed out just as Gavin whispered a "Wha..."

"Team Nice Dynamite," said the shorter, darker haired man, though he seemed just as muscly as the first man who'd spoken, about a head taller with sandy blonde hair and bright, bright blue eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, realizing they weren't getting out of here just by walking.

"Michael, what's going on?! Ray says that the Grill team were headed towards the explosion!" Geoff's voice seemed panicked and worried, and Michael bit his lip.

"They're here, boss, I'm dealing with them," he insisted, before moving slowly in between Gavin and the Grill team, before turning to them. "If you're here to kill us..."

His words were cut off by a loud, barking laugh that came from the shorter of the two, and he frowned, as the blonde man began to smirk.

"Oh, we're not here to kill you," the man who Michael assumed was known as Riggz insisted, leaning back on his feet. "We just wanna know a few questions."

"And who says I'm going to fucking answer you?" he hissed, reaching down for his gun, only to realize it wasn't there. He must have lost it when they'd been thrown back.

"Then we'll probably kill you," the other, Lookit, insisted, shrugging a little and smirking at Michael. Riggz snorted before shaking his head.

"We don't want to kill you, Mogar! Just want you to leave Los Santos. We're the best team around here."

"Not anymore," came Gavin's breathy voice as he pushed himself up off the ground, smirking now up at the Grill team. "We're going to kick your ass when were not in so much bloody pain."

"Oh sure! A weapons expert and an explosives expert are gonna kick a couple of assassin's asses." Lookit looked like he was going to crack up laughing. "Sure."

"How did you get lava into a bucket?" Riggz seemed to have blurted out, and all three of them turned to look at him, including his own team mate.

"Oh for fuck sake..." Lookit and Michael groaned at the same time, though Michael definitely noticed the massive grin that was growing on Gavin's face. 

"Oh! Liked that, did you? I could show you..."

"GOD DAMMIT GAVIN!" Michael yelled, causing Gavin to look sheepish from where he was sitting, and the Grill team laughed softly. A buzzing came through his ear, and both Riggz and Lookit seemed to have heard something in their ear pieces.

"Sorry guys, gotta go!" Lookit shouted, before pulling Riggz away from the scene, but not before he yelled back at Gavin.

"I'll contact you!"

Michael shook his head as Gavin stood slowly, wincing at the pain running through him, before turning to Michael. "Well that was certainly interesting..."

"You are so dead..."

"Report in, Nice Dynamite!" came Geoff's voice over the comm, and Michael sighed, before turning away from the Brit. 

"Mogar and Vav here and accounted for, Papa Bear. What's happening on your end?"

He ignored the snicker that came from Gavin's direction.

"Team Magnum Dong have the supplies, though significantly less cash then we would have liked thanks to Kovic's crew. Fat man's met up with X-ray already and we're on our way to the meet up point. Are you safe to get there, or do you want to get back to the safe house?"

Michael took one last look at Gavin who had several scratches on him as well as the amount of dirt and dust that covered him. Getting to the meet up point looking like this was going to get them questioning looks, he knew it would be better just to make their way back to the safe house. 

"We'll meet you back home, Papa bear. We're in no shape to make the meet up."

"Got it, Mogar. Stay safe, OK?"

"Don't worry. The Grill team seems to have no want to kill us..."

Though why, Michael had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever to get out. The next one won't be for another few days, simply because we're getting ready for Sydney Supanova in my household and it's taking up all our time. If you're there this Saturday, look for an awesome Simmons from Red vs. Blue!


	5. Chapter 5: The Not So Loyal Fake FH Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James doesn't trust Adam. Adam doesn't trust James. It's not a great combination.

James sighed as he leant against the desk that had been set up for him. He didn't like Adam's apartment building at all. The colouring was all wrong, and he hated the presence of both Adam and the other weirdos that the other man had recruited for his little 'crew'.

 

Some crew...

 

Glancing around the room, he smiled a little at the one and only person he could trust. Bruce was sitting next to him at an adjoining desk, playing some shooting game on his laptop that he'd brought in from home. James had done the same, but he just couldn't be bothered to play the games on it at that time. He was too annoyed.

 

The first time Bruce and he had met, James had been 24 and living in one of the worst parts of Los Santos. He'd grown up in a nicer part but had been recruited to a boxing ring through his gym because of his power and muscles that he used.

 

The problem was, James sucked at hand to hand combat. You would think that impossible, because he was an assassin, but it was the truth. He had his strength, and most of the time that was enough, but mostly he relied on his guns and throwing knives to get by. Which did him well.

 

So the boxing ring had fallen through, and having moved to one of the worse areas of Los Santos, James had been attacked by some big guy who'd had money riding on James' match.

 

That was when Bruce had shown up.

 

Two years older than James, and already a well known guy in Los Santos as one of the best hand to hand fighter that was around, Bruce had already began to take assassin work for the higher ups, including Adam Kovic. The problem was, James didn't know this. But the guy who'd been bashing him up did. And was still stupid enough to try and fight him.

 

His body was left to rot in that alley.

 

Bruce had taken James back to his apartment and patched him up. James had been surprised, and wanted to learn how to fight like Bruce, so the slightly older man took him under his wing.

 

Needless to say, James wasn't very good.

 

But Bruce knew the other man had potential, that he just had to find it. To this day James had been glad that the other man hadn't given up on him. He'd just decided to try other tactics. Bruce wasn't fantastic with a gun, but that didn't mean that James wouldn't be. And as it turned out, he was a fantastic marksman. He wasn't good at long range, and he sucked at sniping, but short range and quick fire, he was fantastic.

 

So Bruce, in all his wisdom, decided to bring in the best weapons expert he knew to train James.

 

James groaned at the memory as his eyes drifted to the man in question. Matt Peake was talking to the elusive Spoole, about what he had no idea, but as if he'd sensed James' eyes on him, the shorter man glanced up, and smirked a little at him.

 

The nerve.

 

Peake had taught James everything there was to know about a gun. The problem was, Peake couldn't teach the short range stuff, he was a sniper, and a good one at that. So not only did their specialties clash, so did their personalities. They would fight like cats and dogs when they got within five metres of each other...

 

And that would have probably gone on like that, as well, except...

 

James shook his head. Nope. He wasn't going to think about that. He would just leave it at that something had happened, something that would never allow James to forgive Matt for. Ever.

 

Bruce knew about it. And that had been the worst thing. Bruce had known about it and he didn't care. He didn't blame Peake for what had happened, had told James that it was just as much his fault as it was Peake's, but James wouldn't hear of it. James taught himself the rest of the way, becoming just as well known as Bruce, and soon enough, together they created the Grill team, called that simply for the conjoining of their two last names.

 

Joel Rubin had come into their lives then. He'd been a contact of Bruce's for a while, getting him targets and making sure they were paid the correct amount. So when the Grill team was made, Joel made sure the whole city knew that the Grill team was the best out there, that you couldn't get any better then them. Many a time, they'd been hired by Adam Kovic to kill one person or another, but they'd never met him. Joel had introduced them to Lawrence at one point or another, but they'd never met Adam Kovic until that day in the office, and that had been perfectly fine with James. He didn't need to know anything else about the other man.

 

James glanced at the last person in the room. He'd never met Spoole, he'd never even heard of him before. But to be fair, two assassins like the Grill team didn't have much need for a hacker. Any small hacking needs they'd had they'd gone to Joel for, and as far as they'd known, he'd done it all himself. He was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't the case. Joel's meager hacking skills had always surprised him a little bit at how much info he got them, but now it was beginning to make sense.

 

The door slamming open broke James out of his thoughts, and everyone in the room turned to look at their 'boss'. Adam looked furious, and Lawrence stood up from his desk as Adam stormed to James' desk and pulled a gun out on him, causing the taller man to jump back, looking at Adam steadily.

 

"No shooting, Adam," Lawrence insisted, frowning at James, as if it was James' fault that Adam was pointing a gun at him.

 

"Why the fuck didn't you kill Vav when you had the chance?!" Adam yelled, and James blinked. How was this his fault? He and Bruce had assessed the situation and decided not to kill team Nice Dynamite in the alley when Adam had received the distress call from the weapons shop they had under their belt, and Adam hadn't said anything when they'd left, but NOW he was getting in trouble for it?

 

"Uh, because he wasn't any threat at the time? Plus I hadn't been ordered to," James said with a roll of his eyes. Other people might have shirked under Adam pointing a gun at them, but James knew he could have his own gun out and shoot Adam before he even had a chance to pull the trigger.

 

"Yeah, well now Team Nice Dynamite had DESTROYED one of the restaurants that's under our name, Willems! You better fix this, or you're gone, get it?"

 

James frowned, before turning to Lawrence. "I thought the deal was I don't get shot for screwing up? I don't even see how this is my fault..."

 

"Maybe if you hadn't been salivating all over Vav's pretty face," Peake murmured from over in the corner, and James glared at him, grabbing one of his knives and throwing it at the other man, who ducked as the knife dug itself into the wall behind him.

 

"Whoops, missed," he insisted with a smirk, as the shorter man glared at him. James was suddenly distracted by the clicking of a gun, and he turned back to the gun pointed at his face, groaning. "Fine, whatever Kovic. Bruce and I will get them back."

 

"We will?"

* * *

 

James sighed as he fiddled with his gun. He hadn't done what Adam had told him to that day in his apartment, and that was let Matt replace his weapons. His weapons weren't modified to work perfectly, but they were his, and they'd never let him down, and he wasn't about to let them. Poking his head around the corner, he frowned when he saw Mogar and Vav sitting down on the sidewalk of a small lane way, going over something that looked to James like photos. Bruce was sitting at the other end of the laneway, and James could only tell he was there by the small tuft of brown hair that was poking up above the can he was standing behind. James was about to make a shot when Michael suddenly pulled out an obviously seriously modified gun and pointed it straight at James.

 

"Don't even think about it, Riggz," Mogar insisted, and Vav blinked at the other before noticing James for the first time, who just smirked and stepped out from behind his wall.

 

"You got me," he insisted, putting his hands up in the air, his gun still held firmly. "Kovic sent me here to kill you two after what you did the restaurant. But I'm willing to say we couldn't get a shot on you if you let me go."

 

"I'm not that stupid," Mogar said with a smirk, as Vav glanced around the laneway, obviously looking for Bruce. "We were expecting someone to follow us, and if Adam Kovic is anything like Geoff Ramsey, he would have sent you two."

 

As he finished his sentence, Vav pulled out another, strange looking gun and pointed it to the can that Bruce had been behind. "Come on out, Lookit," the british boy insisted, and Bruce stood, smirking as he also held up his hands.

 

"Thought we'd surprise you," the other man insisted, and James nodded in response, though he was still staring at Gavin's gun.

 

"Is... is that a flare gun?!" he couldn't help but ask, louder than he expected, and it took Vav's attention off of Bruce to turn to James and smirk.

 

"It sure is! I'm not great with a real gun, and have you seen how much damage a flare gun can do at close range? It's bloody awesome!"

 

"Gavin, shut the fuck up and aim the gun at Lookit, will you?!" Mogar yelled, and James smirked, before putting his hands down slowly. He wanted to know more about the others, and their crew, and he was willing to defy Adam Kovic to do it.

 

"Look, you two. I don't want to kill either of you, and I don't think you want to kill us," he insisted, glancing at Bruce, who had his shotgun out, ready to use it if needed. Bruce frowned at James' statement, but shrugged, and lowered his shotgun. It was Vav who spoke up first.

 

"Of course we don't want to bloody kill you. Geoff doesn't want you dead. He wants you to leave Kovic and come work for him," Vav insisted, and James smirked. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

"James, no! Adam will kill us!" Bruce yelled from the other end of the alley.

 

"Bruce, let's face it, Adam's gonna kill us anyway. And this way I don't have to work with Peake..."

 

"Wait," Mogar insisted, looking at James for a moment, and frowning at him. "I don't trust you. So you and Bruce should run home to Adam, and get as much information as you can, and bring it back to us. Then I'll know I can trust you."

 

"Michael! That's not what Geoff said..."

 

"Geoff will like this plan better. He trusts me."

 

Somehow, what Michael said, seemed to hurt James a little. Geoff trusted Michael. Michael's boss actually trusted Mogar enough to let him do what he wanted, not just demand he do one thing the way he wanted to. Somehow, the more he talked to Mogar and Vav, the more he wanted to join the Fake AH crew. And the more he wanted to convince Bruce to come with him.

 

"Alright, we'll get your information," James insisted, looking back at Bruce, who was still frowning. "Even though it's quite possible that Adam will kill us when we return without having killed the two of you."

 

"Maybe Lawrence and Joel will have calmed him down by the time we get back," Bruce said, only just loud enough for the other members of the lane to hear him. Vav seemed to glance at Bruce for a second, before glancing back at James. The look in the brit's eyes made James more curious, before smirking, and looking over at Bruce.

 

"I'll catch up," he insisted, and Bruce frowned at his teammate, before rolling his eyes, and walking out of the lane, muttering to himself words that James couldn't hear. Both Vav and Mogar turned to look at James, Mogar raising an eyebrow and Vav's eyes wide as saucers.

 

"You gonna kill us now you're partner's gone?" Mogar asked curiously, but James wasn't paying attention to him. All his attention was focused on Vav, and Mogar was beginning to realise exactly why James had sent his partner away. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Gavin, remember what the Mad King said? Maybe you should listen to him for once in your life..."

 

"I'll catch up with you, Michael," Vav insisted, and the redhead groaned to himself as James smirked, letting himself step closer to the brit as the weapons expert shrugged.

 

"Fine, get yourself fucking killed, see if I care. Don't come crying to me when the Mad King riels you out for leaving yourself alone with an assassin... Even one that seems to have the hots for you..."

 

With those words, Mogar left the lane the same way Bruce had, leaving James alone with Vav. He wondered what had possessed him to come up with this idea, but somehow, there was something about the british explosives expert that just seemed to amaze him. He let himself step even closer to the brit, who was backing himself up to the wall of one side of the lane way.

 

"He's right, you know," James insisted, looking down at Gavin with a smirk on his face. "You shouldn't really leave yourself alone with an assassin." He was almost surprised at how close the boy had let him get. He wondered for a second how much younger then him the explosives expert was. He couldn't have been more than a few years.

 

"I don't think you're going to kill me," Vav insisted, glancing up at the assassin who wasn't that much taller than him. James couldn't help but smile at that... Most people were shorter then him, but Vav wasn't that much...

 

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, no," James insisted, and moved to rest his hands on the wall either side of Gavin's head, smirking at him. "Unless you'd rather die?"

 

"I think I'm good," Gavin murmured, and James moved in, slowly until their lips touched.

* * *

 

"He's mad as fuck at you, James," was the first thing James heard as he walked into the apartment. Turning to look at Peake, he all but growled. He had had a fantastic time with Gavin, even if it had been just making out and heavy petting, and he didn't need Matt Peake ruining his good mood.

 

"Fuck off, Peake, I don't need a lecture for you," James hissed, looking down at the shorter man. He couldn't tell what the look was in Peake's eyes, but he was sure it wasn't a good one.

 

"Well if you don't get it from me now you're going to get it from Kovic for not killing Vav. Because when Bruce came back saying you couldn't get a shot in at him, he's asked me to go after him."

 

James blinked, before turning to Peake. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought that if Bruce and he had failed, that Kovic would ask Peake to do it. And Peake was really the better option at it... Now that he thought about it, it was probably a test, Adam sending them the first time, to check out their reliability... and even more then that, their loyalty.

 

And they'd failed.

 

"Fuck," James hissed under his breath, before looking at Peake. "We screwed up..."

 

"To be fair, I don't think Adam was testing Bruce at all..."

 

"Shut up. He's going to kill me. This is why I didn't want to come here, Peake, this is why I didn't want to work for him! I do my own thing, and if Bruce can't real me in, no one can!"

 

James had forgotten who he was talking to, until Matt grabbed his arms and stopped him from his flailing about. James stopped, looking down at the shorter man to frown.

 

"Peake..."

 

"Just stop, ok? Lawrence isn't going to let him kill you. Bruce isn't going to let him kill you. We're not going to let him kill you."

 

"But I..."

 

"You told team Nice Dynamite you'd get info for them to stop them for killing you and now you're worried."

 

James blinked, forgetting for a moment that Peake had his arms gripped tightly in his fists. It didn't hurt, it would have taken a lot more then Peake's strength to hurt his muscles, but it wasn't exactly reassuring either.

 

"How did you..."

 

"I've seen the way you looked at Vav's profile. I know that look, ok? Probably better then anyone.."

 

"Fuck you..."

 

"So if you wanna have sex with the enemy then by all means do so. Just don't make them promises you can't keep. Adam isn't going to trust you enough to tell you anything now."

 

The worst part was, Peake was right. He hated it, and he couldn't stand it, but he was right. Even if all the others vouched for him and it stopped Kovic from killing him, he still wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him...

 

"Fuck this," James hissed, shrugging out of Peake's hold, and turns away from him to head towards the rooms he and Bruce had been sharing since the whole crew had moved into Adam's penthouse apartment. "I don't need this from you Peake."

 

He didn't hear Peake's sigh as he slammed the door behind him, but he was sure it had happened. There was a cough as he entered, and looking up, he saw Bruce sitting on their bed, tilting his head at the other man.

 

"Have fun?" he asked, eyebrow raised, and James just glared at him, reaching into his holders to pull out his guns, only to curse. "What?"

 

"Fucking Peake stole my guns!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder and harder to keep them in character, because I have this story idea that I want playing out, but I don't want to jepredise their characters for it. And SORRY to all those people out there who didn't want either of these ships (Spoiler!) But I did warn that everyone is going to get with everyone in this fic. Trust me when I say that this is going in a slightly different direction then what I had planned, but we're getting there.
> 
> Also, sorry for the slowness of the update, and thank you so much to all the kudos I've been getting.


End file.
